Back from Kadavo
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: Obi-Wan knew something was wrong. It wasn't a matter of sensing that something was wrong - that he could feel that without even trying. The Force swirled madly around all of them, making it hard to focus on anything. Everyone was disturbed by the events of the past weeks. (Canon Compliant)


Back from Kadavo

* * *

**Warning: Themes of Rape and Assault Referenced**

* * *

Obi-Wan knew something was wrong. It wasn't a matter of _sensing _that something was wrong - that he could feel _that _without even trying. The Force swirled madly around all of them, making it hard to focus on anything. Everyone was disturbed by the events of the past weeks.

Rex flinched at the slightest bang and Ahsoka gaze off into the distance blankly. Obi-Wan himself wasn't much better - the bacta tank hadn't only helped his wounds so much. The burns on his back were predicted to take weeks to heal, and he could barely keep any food down.

But Anakin...he feared for his dear brother. There was something dark brewing inside the young man, something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He wanted to chalk it up to witnessing and experiencing slavery again, but he couldn't do that.

Anakin seemed fine on the surface - his smile was smug, his words cocky, his voice booming and friendly as always. He waltzed around the ship like everything was _normal._

Even his report to the Council was calm, full of nothing but facts.

The Chosen One didn't seem to notice Obi-Wan staring at him during meals or while they were on the bridge. He was even looking at Anakin now in their shared quarters on Plo Koon's cruiser, trying to think of -

"Anakin - "

"I don't want to talk about it, Master."

He raised an eyebrow, leaning back into the wall, hearing his bed creak, feeling the rails of the bunk above brush at his hair. "I think you need too."

Anakin snorted, not turning around from the desk he was working at. "I've spent twenty-two years of my life not talking about it. I don't need to start because some demented queen had her way."

He stared at Anakin, listening to the words but not wanting to let them register. Twenty-two years of Anakin's life. Nine years in slavery, nine years to witness and experience the brutality of slave traders.

Obi-Wan had witness and experienced his share of horrors, yes, but he had never experienced what he did on that _\- that planet_. His heart broke thinking about what Anakin must have been privy to, what he had been forced to experience again because of the _Council _\- the people that they should have utter and complete trust in.

_Because some demented queen had her way._

_Had. Her. Way._

_...no_

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan spoke so softly he could barely hear his own voice. "Anakin, were you-"

"Master." There were tears in Anakin's eyes when he turned around and smiled wryly - no, _bitterly_. "There were lives at stake, Obi-Wan. Yours, Rex's, _Ahsoka's._"

Obi-Wan felt the protein drink Kix had forced him to drink begin creep up his throat. He swallowed hard a few times, trying to maintain a clear head at the new knowledge.

"I'm so sorry. Anakin, if I had known this - "

Anakin cut him off, his voice harsh and his words angry. "Can't do anything about it now, can we?"

"_Anakin."_

"Obi-Wan! Drop it!" Anakin looked just past his head, his organic hand visibly shaking. "Please."

* * *

The ship docked with a slight bump. The ramp hissed while it disengaged and began to lower.

Obi-Wan glanced at his companions, his brow furrowing. Ahsoka was quiet beside him, her eyes trained in front of her. He glanced behind him, to where Anakin was giving a last-minute order to Rex.

"Ready, my young padawan?" Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder when she didn't respond. "Ahsoka?"

She jumped, looking a little startled before focusing on him. A heartbeat passed before she nodded. "Always, Master Kenobi."

It was just Yoda and Padme on the platform of the Jedi Temple. They seemed to be talking, and for a brief moment, everything seemed so...normal.

It occured to Obi-Wan that the Senator and the Grand Master had probably spent a lot of time together over the years - there was a high chance they were good friends by now.

Huh. He'd never thought of that before.

Yoda was the first to notice them. He smiled softly, bowing his head. "Obi-Wan. Ahsoka. Good it is, to see you."

"Master Yoda." Ahsoka bowed, her back a bit stiff from injury - hopefully. "It's good to be back."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Master Yoda, Senator Amidala."

Padmé stepped forward in a outfit of a simple dress, jacket and boots, and embrace each of them in turn. She pressed a kiss to the top of Ahsoka's head, murmuring something that made the padawan laugh. When she embraced Obi-Wan, she murmured, "How is he?"

Anakin's boots clacked on the surface behind them.

Yoda looked past him to Anakin, folding his hands over his cane. "Anakin. Talk we must, hmm?"

Anakin looked ready to bolt from his spot on the concrete, though managed to dip his head in what might have been a passable bow. "Of course, Master Yoda."

"When you are ready, Anakin. When you are ready." Yoda hummed and beat his cane against the concrete before turning around. "Padawan Tano. Come come. Speak with you, I must."

Ahsoka glanced at both of them, like she was asking permission to leave.

Anakin blinked at her. "What are you looking at me for? He's the Grand Master, Snips."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, nodding again to the Senator before jogging to catch up to the hobbling Grand Master.

The sounds of the city filled the silence. Speeders honking, people shouting, engines squealing...bright lights flashing, fumes rising, grease penetrating every surface.

So many sentients it was impossible to focus on just one.

"Ahsoka will be the next Grand Master. I guarantee it."

Obi-Wan exchanged a startled glance with the Senator before looking at his former apprentice. "Why do you say that?"

"How many padawans has been trained by the Negotiator, the Senator of Naboo, and the Chosen One?" Anakin finally focused his gaze on them and cracked a grin. "She's strong in ways neither of us can be."

He blinked at the uncharacteristic comment, not knowing what to say.

Padmé looked back to where the padawan had disappeared to, smiled, and stepped forward. "Ani…"

Anakin breathed out a shaky breath and nodded his consent, accepting her embrace gladly. It was amusing, watching the Senator stand on her tiptoes to give a proper hug. Neither seemed to care much - he tucked his head into her shoulder, and she kept murmuring words to low to hear.

Obi-Wan stepped away when his comm pinged. Let them have their privacy. "Kenobi."

* * *

_Author's note: this isn't related to the "Secrets" universe, but I couldn't shake the idea and thus you guys have it - enjoy ;)_

_The Kadavo arc is so rich and destroys the characters so much - I wish that and the Lawless had bits with the characters just utterly fell apart._

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


End file.
